Goodbye Kagome
by Darkinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha leaves but wait what does kagome do when inuyasha leaves?Read to find out
1. Inuyasha leaves

Author's note: I sadly do not own any of these characters they belong to Rumiko Tagahashi. What do you think this is my first story?? Please review.  
  
It was just before dark when a certain someone said"Inuyasha let's make camp I'm tired." said kagome. "Keh Fine wench! You humans are so weak" inuyasha scoffed. "Inuyasha you should treat kagome-chan with more respect" said a certain taijiya named Sango. "I must agree with sango inuyasha"said a certain houshi "yeah creep you should treat kagome with respect after all she does bring you your ramen and my candy" said a certain shippo. "Fine, whatever we'll make camp at the edge of that forest coming up" inuyasha stated sourly. Soon they had set up camp and a fire was burning cheerily. "Inuyasha!" called kagome "Your Ramen is ready." "'Bout time wench!" shouted inuyasha grumpily. " well sorry inuyasha but you know ramen takes time to boil and cook" kagome said. After a "Feh whatever" inuyasha proceeded to gobble down his ramen. After everyone had fallen asleep a shadow moved stealthily over to kagome, it was inuyasha. He stealthily moved to kagome's side. Inuyasha thought bitterly staring at kagome's face *I love you so much kagome but I am a half-breed nobody wants to mate with a half-breed*. Then silently Inuyasha crept to Kagome's backpack and took out what she called a "notebook" and a "pencil" and sat deep in thought before writing his letter:  
  
Kagome I will always love you I will be there for you no matter what you do I love you Keep me in your heart when you sleep so that I may always protect you I love you more than life itself I would move heaven and earth for you Why you are my love I would willingly die for you And I hope that when the time comes should the other fall would be able to move on I see you when you rise You're the gem that sparkles in my eyes You are my one my only You are my kagome I love you kagome  
  
From, inuyasha  
  
P.S I love you kagome I will be gone when you find this you are free to stay or go home if you wish you are no longer held down by your commitment to find the shikon no tama just remember there is someone in this era that will always love you.  
  
And with that inuyasha put the notebook he had written on by kagome's head and left it open to the page he had written the note on. And he kissed her forehead and said "Good-bye Kagome" and he walked off in dawn's early light. 


	2. Going home

Hey guys for those of you who read my first chapter thank you if you think  
I should continue this story plz r and r and say so  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning when kagome woke she sat up, stretched rubbed her  
eyes and suddenly felt something hard slide into her lap she noticed her  
notebook open. She thought Ehhhhh? What is this doing here? Then she  
noticed the writing on the page and decided to read it:  
Kagome  
I will always love you  
I will be there for you no matter what you do  
I love you  
Keep me in your heart when you sleep so that I may always protect you  
I love you more than life itself  
I would move heaven and earth for you  
Why you are my love  
I would willingly die for you  
And I hope that when the time comes should the other fall would be able to  
move on  
I see you when you rise  
You're the gem that sparkles in my eyes  
You are my one my only  
You are my kagome  
I love you kagome  
From, inuyasha  
P.S I love you kagome I will be gone when you find this you are free to  
stay or go home if you wish you are no longer held down by your commitment  
to find the shikon no tama just remember there is someone in this era that  
will always love you.  
As she read the last part kagome thought no no why is inuyasha doing this?  
To be able to drag me back and laugh and taunt me? But since he has given  
me the opportunity to go home for a bit I think I will. And with that she  
grabbed the notebook stood up called to sango and said"Sango-chan I am  
gonna go home for a bit k?" and the slayer sat up and said "Hai Kagome-chan  
take kirara with you" So kagome went to wake kirara up to take her home.  
When kirara transformed into giant kirara kagome got on kirara's back and  
left. When she got to kaede's house she said "thank you kirara go back to  
sango and miroku" She then watched kirara leave and the entered kaede's hut  
she called out "kaede". "What is it child?" said the old miko. "If  
inuyasha comes by tell him I went home for a while ok?" kagome replied.  
"Aye child that I will do for you" said kaede. "Arigatou!" replied kagome  
and with that she walked out and headed to the well. While she was walking  
to the well she got the feeling of being watched..........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N HA HA HA cliffy!!! *runs from flaming readers*who is this mysterious  
stalker? Also won't post another chap till I get about 8 or more reviews.  
*evil smirk* so if u want to see next chap suggest this story to friends  
and tell them to read and review!!! 


	3. Who's There?

Hey guys sorry about the wait but my computer messed up on me and deleted  
this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Also if you would like me to email you  
please post in your review saying so and give me your email address.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome thought that's odd I have the feeling of being followed.........  
Flashback if kagome when riding to the well, had looked down while riding  
on kirara's  
back she would have see a blur of red and silver following her.{a/n can you  
guess who that is?}  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
When kagome realized she was being followed she  
thought "well it couldn't get any worse then this I am alone a demon is  
following no one here to protect me no sango no miroku and no-" Kagome  
hesitated before thinking "no inuyasha guess that means he really was  
serious when he said in the letter he was leaving". Then she heard a  
rustling in the tree's. With a voice that was as shaky as her knee's she  
called out as she collapsed in fear" who's there?" no answer. "who are you"  
called kagome "If you are friend or enemy come out I do not care but come  
out!". Kagome then picked herself up and ran to the well with her  
mysterious stalker behind her. When she jumped in the well she felt a  
little safer. She thought phew I will be safe at home in my time". But  
unbeknownst to her the stalker followed her into the well..........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
a/n HAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy!! *evil smirk won't post another chap till I get 18  
reviews  
So tell your friends to r/r. also changed rating for a little sexuality  
later on. 


	4. Home

Author's note hey guys when I said give me your email address I meant so  
that I can  
send you a email when the next chapter is up also I know I said that I  
would not write another chapter till I got 18 reviews but I had too much  
time on my hands so I posted another chap. Now we shall find out who this  
mysterious stalker is so r/r also srry if there is any OOC.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What kagome didn't realize was that the stranger had followed her into the  
well.  
When kagome got to the other side she ran into the house and called out  
mama!  
Souta! Jii-chan! She then walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the  
table it  
read:  
Kagome,  
Souta Jii- chan and I are going to see a special fair and then we are  
going to see a movie.  
If you get hungry there is food in the fridge.  
Love,  
Mom  
As soon as she finished reading the phone rang. Kagome answered it was  
yuka she  
answered "Yes yuka I am fine you can tell ayumi and er- What!!! Oh uhh  
sure I would  
love to go to the mall with you what wear something dark and sexy why?  
Ooh. Pick me  
up at 2? K see you bye!"  
Kagome sighed she went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.and looked at the  
clock it was  
12:30 "aww well" she thought "guess I'll take a shower this time faster  
this way in case  
inuyasha comes to get me and I won't be late for the date with my friends"  
she thought.  
So she walked up to her room and grabbed her change of clothes. She grabbed  
a tight  
black leather shirt that flattered her curves and revealed her belly  
button. She grabbed a  
tight hip hugging form fitting pair of leather pants. And Black leather  
boots. She then  
went to the shower and turned on the water and screamed but not loud enough  
for anyone  
to hear except our mysterious stalker. He was tempted to go to her but held  
himself back.  
When kagome stopped screaming she thought "ohh kami that was cold." She  
then turned  
it to warm and felt a deep pleasure within her bowels that she could not  
put name to. She  
thought "why why am I feeling like this?" As soon as she finished her  
shower she got out  
put on a black lacy bra and a black thong {a/n remember she is supposed to  
look sexy so I  
did my best} she got out of the bathroom it was 1:15. She went downstairs  
and into the  
living room in the back of her house and turned on the radio. An erotic  
song was on and  
kagome slowly sensually moved to it. Now what she did not realized was that  
she had left  
the curtains in the living room open for the stalker to see her. Now the  
way kagome was  
dancing was enough to make any man go to her and want to take her right  
then and there.  
The way she moved her hips and body and the way her breasts jiggled a  
little when she  
twirled. Then when the song ended it was 1:45 she thought wow I didn't know  
this much  
time had passed". Kagome scrambled for her clothes and quickly put her  
clothes on  
when she had put them on a honk sounded and voices called "Kagome come on  
hurry up  
we're gonna be late!". Kagome called "coming!" And walked out into the car.  
Her  
Friends asked her "Kagome are you ok?" kagome replied "hai" "then let's  
go" her  
friends said and they drove to the mall with yuka eri and ayumi.........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok There you go another chapter I am tired I may post another chap tomorrow  
if I am free or maybe to day I don't know. 


	5. The mall

Author's Note:  
Hey guys sorry for taking so long to post another chapter life has been  
getting in the way to much for me to post another chapter. Also I don't  
think I have mentioned this before this is my first story so Flames will  
not be accepted.  
Inu fan- Yes I know I am an asshole. But, I am an asshole that writes this  
story and I will not continue if you decide to call me asshole again.  
~%~@~*~%~@~*~%~%~@~*~%~@~*~%~@~*~%~  
When they got to the mall Yuka Eri and Ayumi dragged  
kagome to a clothing store where they shoved her into a  
dressing room and handed her some clothes. Then they  
waited for her to try them on. When they came out they all  
gasped and said not bad. They said not bad because she  
was wearing a dress that was flowing over her body. It had  
a slit that opened up enough to show some cleavage. (a/n  
got to to see an  
idea of it it's the same except no collar and no flower.)  
Kagome paid for it and went to the bathroom nearby  
and put it on. When she walked out, her friends dragged her  
to a hair salon saying "come on kagome this place is Great!  
All the stars use this place and they are cheap too!" "well  
okay..."kagome replied uneasily.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
1 HOUR LATER  
When kagome came out of the salon she looked very  
beautiful. Some white powder had been applied to her face  
and skin. Some black eye shadow had been applied to her  
eyes along with black mascara. Some red blush had lightly  
been applied to her cheeks. Last but not least Red lipstick  
had been applied to her lips. Kagome's friends said "wow  
Kagome you look great!! Hojo would be at your feet begging  
to just hold your hand!!" with that kagome blushed and said  
"you really think so??". Her friends replied in perfect unison  
"oh yeah!!! Let see if it works!" they began walking again  
not long after all the guys they passed gave kagome catcalls  
whistles and a "you look fine". Kagome even gotta a few  
"How about us getting a room tonight babe?" or a "Man did I  
die and got to heaven cause you must be an angel". When  
guys made that sort of remark she blushed a deep red. Her  
friends smiled gleefully and Eri burst out and said "see  
kagome what did we tell you? you would get attention! With  
that kind of look!" Silently in the background the stalker  
agreed. Kagome thought "Yeah I could but there is only one  
persons attention I want ............."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well tune in next time guys! And you know what amazes  
me? Normally when people don't post their age or gender a  
few people tend to ask how old the are or what's their  
gender. Isn't anybody curious on how old I am??? 


	6. Inuyasha Hurt!

Authors note Hey guys sorry for not updating I have been  
celebrating my birthday which was may 13 so I had no time I  
was also suffering from writer's block, Which is why I watched  
inuyasha. I also watched Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei is cutedrools.  
That is totally irrelevant however. Here is the new chapter!  
  
The Spiked Dragon-No I'm not 17 sorry but, I'm younger.  
  
Kagome thought sadly "I love inuyasha but he doesn't  
seem to love me." Yuka, Eri and Ayumi noticed kagome's  
change in mood and took her out to lunch at a French  
restaurant called beausejour (it means beautiful date in  
French) Hoping to cheer their friend up.  
  
Meanwhile  
Inuyasha was back in his time fighting a spider-like demon  
with 20 shards in it's headin a clearing next to the well.  
Inuyasha was getting a little worried but not much because  
the spider had speed, strength, regeneration, and it was able  
to spit out blasts of poison. Inuyasha thought "Oh shit I'm in  
trouble." Inuyasha was already wounded badly. He had  
wounds all over his body the only place without a wound was  
his neck and cough blushes brightly his manhood. Inuyasha  
said "Heh now I will finish you, you wimpy demon." The spider  
said in a raspy voice "you  
fool I have been infecting you with poison every time I  
attacked you!" Inuyasha thought "Nani?!" He shouted  
" bakurryuha!" and the spider was chopped into pieces.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as the poison started to  
take effect. He hobbled over to the 20 shards he had collected  
and picked them up and added them to the 10 others he had  
collected. He hobbled over to the well weakly looked in and  
thought "I have to go ask her to help me, I have no choice"  
  
Kagome seemed quiet throughout the whole meal that her  
friends weren't surprised when she asked to go home. When  
kagome got home, she wiped off the makeup and went for a  
walk. She walked by the well and noticed a familiar arm  
dangling over the wall of the well. She ran to the well and saw  
inuyasha weakly attempting to pull himself out. "Inuyasha  
what's wrong with you?" kagome screamed worried about  
inuyasha. She then noticed the wounds all over his body.  
Inuyasha meanwhile replied indistinctly "poison" and fell back  
down to the bottom of the well. Kagome jumped down and  
dragged him out of the well with considerable effort. Kagome  
ran to get her mother grand father and brother to ask them for  
help taking inuyasha into the house. She ran into the house  
screaming "Maman! Jii-chan! Souta! inuyasha is outside and  
badly hurt I need you guys to help me take him inside!"......  
  
Eh heh heh cliffy! I won"t post another chap till I get 32 reviews! 


	7. Inuyasha Where did you go?

Author's note Wheee new chapter up like I promised and  
  
Spiked dragon: I am not 14 I  
  
Anyways I am sooooo sorry someone hacked my ff.net account and posted a  
  
perverted chapter I am so sorry for those of you who read it. I was on vacation for a week  
  
and wasn't able to get to a computer so I asked my friend who loves inuyasha to type up  
  
a chap and she did but posted this hentai chap. And when I asked her about it she denied  
  
she did anything so um.. yeah there is a rape seen in this one but don't worry NOT! No  
  
Rape scene just a really gruesome fight scene between inuyasha and..... well you just  
  
gotta read for yourself!  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha woke up it was dark outside. His wounds had healed and the poison was nearly  
  
gone. He looked at his surroundings and found himself on kagome's bed. When he  
  
looked for kagome he realized she was right next to him. She had her head on her arm  
  
she was fast asleep. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. He thought "she is so  
  
beautiful". He then noticed she was crying in her sleep and muttering "come back  
  
inuyasha please come back"....  
  
Kagome's Dream:  
  
Kagome was surrounded by darkness when inuyasha suddenly appeared. He  
  
smiled at her sadly. Kagome said "inuyasha what's wrong?" He smiled at her sadly and  
  
said with tears slowly trickling down his face "Kagome I- I have to go now good-bye".  
  
He started to fade away. Kagome cried "inuyasha Wait!" inuyasha again smiled sadly  
  
shook his head with tears in his eyes and faded away completely. Kagome cried "No  
  
Inuyasha come back don't leave me please! Don't leave me!" kagome stopped and began  
  
to sob "Come back Inuyasha Come back"  
  
End dream  
  
Inuyasha patted her head till she stopped crying. He noticed her face was wet from  
  
the tears. He took the sleeve of his haori and wiped the tears away. He gently got up so as  
  
not to disturb kagome. He bent down picked kagome up and put her on the bed. He  
  
opened up the window and was just about to leave when he thought of something. He  
  
took off the top of his red haori and put it on kagome and left.  
  
Kagome  
Kagome had woken up that morning to find inuyasha gone. She had a  
  
suspicion that he would leave but she didn't worry she knew he would turn up when she  
  
made him ramen. She finished the day of school almost peacefully except for history,  
  
During her history class with boring old Mr. Taka which would be taking 2 periods  
  
today she fell asleep in history and had a dream.  
  
Kagome's Dream:  
  
She was again in the dark but this time it was with kikyo. "What the hell do you want  
  
Kikyo?" kagome cried. Kikyo replied coldly "I want you to be with inuyasha by 2  
  
months time to make up for the time I cannot spend with him alive if you are not his  
  
mate by then inuyasha will die"  
  
END DREAM  
  
Kagome was about to reply but heard her name being called"Higurashi Higurashi"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find her teacher right in front her face Kagome screamed and  
  
fell out of her seat. Mr. Taka said "Well now Miss higurashi did you have a nice nap?"  
  
the whole class broke out in laughter including her friends. Kagome blushed from  
  
embarrassment. Mr Taka said "Miss Kagome please see me after school today" Kagome  
  
gulped and nodded.  
  
After school was over kagome went to see Mr. Taka. Kagome gulped. Kagome  
  
pulled on her neckerchief because it was hot. Mr Taka turned on the fan. Mr Taka then  
  
turned to kagome and said "the principal has given me permission to punish you"  
  
Kagome gulped again. Mr Taka's eyes then became black black as night, black as  
  
the fiery pits of hell. He whispered angrily "The Jewel give me the .......JEWEL!" He  
  
was about to kill her, when the glass shattered. Inuyasha appeared. Mr Taka turned into  
  
his true demon which was a black inu-youkai the size of 2 of the teacher's desks.it said  
  
"Well now isn't this interesting? My great great great great hanyou nephew is the  
  
obedient servant of a human and to think that a hanyou who serves a human is heir to the  
  
inu-youkai throne. That's funny!" The inu-youkai burst out in laughter. Inuyasha  
  
growled. The Inu-youkai attacked. It bit inuyasha on the shoulder and pulled back.  
  
Inuyasha faltered. The 2 inu-youkai's jumped at each other and fought for what seemed  
  
like hours. Suddenly everything was at a stand still. Kagome watched inuyasha jam his  
  
claws into the inu-youkai's throat. The inu-youkai fell to the ground dead but before he  
  
died he lashed out with his claws and added 4 deep and long slashes on inuyasha's chest.  
  
When the smoke cleared kagome saw inuyasha standing over the dead  
  
inu-youkai's body. Blood was dripping off his claws and wounds. What was left of his  
  
clothes barely clung to his body. Inuyasha was panting heavily from the loss of blood.  
  
Kagome started to approach inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around quickly and painfully. He  
  
ran and jumped out the window. Kagome watched him leave and sighed "inuyasha."  
  
Kagome left the class room and walked home silently. When she got home she saw the  
  
Goshinboku tree which inuyasha had been pinned to by kikyo and she sighed then ran to  
  
the well and jumped in. She ran to kaede's village to see sango when she saw sango  
  
bending over a rice field she called "Sango-chan I'm back have you seen inuyasha he has  
  
been acting real strange lately." Sang stood up shook her head and said "No sorry  
  
kagome-chan I have not but I thought I saw him sitting on his branch on the Goshinboku  
  
tree" kagome nodded. She ran to the tree. When she looked up she couldn't see anything.  
  
Kagome started to climb up to inuyasha's perch. When she got there she saw inuyasha  
  
was not there.  
  
She sat on his perch she lay her head against the tree but when she looked up  
  
she saw inuyasha's face. She smiled happily. Inuyasha smiled back and slowly faded  
  
away. Kagome thought it was just an illusion baka. Kagome thought again "Inuyasha  
  
where are you?"...............  
  
0ooooooh wow a long chapter for once whoot! What do you think? Won't post till I get 50 reviews r/r please 


	8. Someday

Author's note: Hey guys I thought I would post a chapter since today is my  
last day of  
school and I will be leaving tomorrow night so I won't have time to post  
another chapter.  
READ THIS! FOR my next chapter I might do a graphic rape scene yes or no?  
review  
with your answer  
)))))))))))))  
Inuyasha  
Inuyasha crawled out of the well slowly and painfully. He ran  
in  
pain to a cave he knew of nearby. When he got there he fell down  
unconscious and had a dream.  
INUYASHA'S DREAM  
Inuyasha saw kagome in her time with hojo. They were  
walking together and inuyasha got jealous. Inuyasha swooped down and in a  
fit of jealousy cut off hojo's head. Kaagome cried out in surprise. When  
Hojo's head rolled in front of her she cried out in anguish and anger "You  
Bastard I hate You! I Hate You!" Inuyasha took a step back and ran away as  
  
he ran away he felt his heart being ripped out by those 3 simple  
words.........  
END DREAM  
Inuyasha started. He sighed and mentally thought "kagome I  
love  
you and I don't ever want you to hate me." He sighed and stood up his  
wounds had healed now and his pants barely clung to his body. His shirt had  
  
fallen off a long time ago they were ripped off while inuyasha was  
thrashing  
about in his sleep. He sighed again and walked to the lake nearby. He  
stripped himself down to nothing and stepped into the cool water. He saw  
his reflection and thought "no wonder she went with hojo I am a half-breed  
nothing more nothing less she won't miss me when I'm gone." He swam in  
slow circles for a few minutes then got out.  
  
Kagome  
Kagome walked home very tired and crawled up to bed after a quick  
hi to her mom and began to dream.  
Kagome's dream  
Kagome saw Inuyasha in his time with Kikyo. They were  
walking together and kagome got jealous. In a fit of jealousy kagome  
swooped down and cut off Kikyo's head. Inuyasha cried out in surprise.  
When kikyo's head rolled in front of him he cried out in anguish and anger  
"You Bitch Dammit how could you? I Hate You!" kagome took a step back  
and ran away as he ran away she felt her heart being ripped out by those 3  
simple words.  
End Dream.  
Kagome woke up with a start she sighed and mentally thought  
"Inuyasha I love you and I don't ever want you to hate me." She sighed and  
stood up. She went to the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. She  
turned on the bath while the tub was filling up kagome wondered "Where is  
inuyasha I..... miss him." Kagome thought "Inuyasha is my little hanyou no  
one else may touch him ." Kagome sighed "I'm becoming more and  
more like inuyasha every day" She got dressed and went to her room sat  
down and wrotea short poem to help remind herself of something she lost.  
Who Am I  
By  
Kagome Higurashi  
Who am I  
I ask that every day.  
And time and time again no one answers  
Who am I  
No one answers when I ask  
They all move away  
Who am I  
Why do I feel so lonely so empty  
Who am I?  
Have I lost something in me that reminds me of who I am?  
Who am I?  
I don't know who I am anymore that's why I'm asking  
Who am I?  
I am a somebody somebody in the crowd of faces  
Somebody no one will miss  
Who am I  
Will I be missed when I'm gone?  
Who am I  
Kagome sighed and got ready for school while she was listening  
to  
the radio she heard about a inu-youkai's body being found at her school and  
  
she remembered and said "How ironic I forgot to cleanup the body" Kagome  
sighed and went to school. When Kagome got to school Yuka Eri and  
Ayumi bombarded her with questions for example one of the Questions was  
was it that two-timing jerk inuyasha? Kagome shook her head and sighed.  
She walked ahead. As she walked cherry blossoms fell gently about her.  
Kagome looked at the tree's and much to her surprise she saw Inuyasha  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
They stared at each other for a few seconds. Inuyasha stepped back  
in  
to the shadows and as he did he murmured softly "I will watch over you  
always Kagome." Kagome felt a breeze and heard what inuyasha had  
murmured. She smiled sadly she nodded and walked on ahead.  
Inuyasha  
Inuyasha sighed. It pained him to see kagome looking so sad but he  
didn't want to hurt her so he had to stay away. He sighed again and a  
single  
tear fell from his eye. He thought "Someday kagome we can and will be  
together someday"..................................  
(((((((((((((((((((((((  
Don't forget R and R! 


	9. Preparations For Disaster

Hey everyone I am back wheeeeeeeeee enjoy!  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
Kagome woke up from her bed screaming "Ahhhhhhhh I'm late!" she  
hurriedly got dressed. She went to school running she crashed into someone  
running to school and looked up to see hojo she said "Ahhh gomen Hojo I  
thought I was late for class!" Hojo said "Higurashi school got cancelled  
remember because of the giant dog body they found?" kagome mentally  
thought "oh yeah!" hojo continued"I was wondering would you like to go  
to a dance club with me higurashi?" Kagome thought "Hmmm a dance club  
eh? Maybe if I dance I won't think of inuyasha and worry about him too  
much." Kagome plastered a big smile on her face and said "Of course hojo-  
kun I would love to go!" Hojo smiled and said "Great I will pick you up at  
  
8p.m tonight ok? Kagome Nodded and said "Hai Hojo-Kun" Hojo smiled  
and left.  
  
Inuyasha watched on jealousy swelling in his heart. Why didn't  
she  
say no? Inuyasha wondered. Inuyasha told himself I will go after her and  
watch making sure she is alright. I will dress as a Human so I don't look  
suspicious.  
  
Later That Night:  
Kagome took a shower and got ready to go to the club. She wore a black  
dress that was as short as the skirt she usually wears the dress was  
sleeveless so her ivory colored arms shone in the sunlight. She wore Black  
High-heels. She had around her neck a black choker necklace. When she  
was ready to go she sat on the windowsill waiting for hojo. The sun was  
beginning to set. Since the window faced the sun it set Illuminating kagome  
  
making her look like she was on fire. She saw hojo come and they left for  
the club inuyasha following behind them. Inuyasha wore a tight black shirt  
that said punk and a pair of old tattered jeans. He wore a cap backwards  
hiding his ears. He had his hair tied in to a ponytail. He looked like a  
good-  
looking punk. Inuyasha followed kagome making sure no one would attack  
what was his.  
End Chapter 9.  
  
Well Review. I am going to post a Yu Yu Hakusho story soon. Review  
and say Yes or No. I will post it if I get more yes's then no's. Also I  
might  
post a beyblade story. Review with a yes or no for that too. Until next  
Chapter! 


End file.
